User blog:Brittonbubba/Changes to the Persona HTF version thing...
Instead of it being a rehash of Persona 4, I'm making it so the story is different. Students and adults alike all play the new card game, Persona. The Protagonist, Britton, has two rare collector's items, the Evoker and the Wild Card. After resigning from playing Persona, he sells all of his cards, except for his Evoker and his Wild Card. Then, one night on a full moon, Shadows start forming and wreaking havoc. Britton hears a voice in his head, and then shoots himself with the Evoker, forming his Persona, Futsunushi. With this new found power, he forms a group of Persona players who will stop this chaos, and at the same time, get every card that Britton can use. A new event in the games are "Persona Battles", where you can battle NPC's and get new abilities, items, or Personas. Winning them is essential to getting the best ending. I have lots of characters for the Arcana. If you're going to bitch out at me for putting a character in an Arcana that you think someone else should be in an Arcana just because of the Arcana's name, then please follow the links of the Arcana and see what the Arcana represents and what character gets what Arcana. Britton is the main character, thus he gets the Fool Arcana. :0(1). Fool Arcana - Britton, Persona Club :0(2). Jester Arcana - Hudson :I. Magician Arcana - Josh (For you, RTD. :3) :II. Priestess Arcana - Elizabeth :III. Empress Arcana - Melody Melancholy :IV. Emperor Arcana - Pierce (For LOD) :V. Heirophant Arcana - Savaughn (For... Savaughn.) :VI. Lovers Arcana - Lammy :VII. Chariot Arcana - Sekai Yande :VIII. Justice Arcana - Webb (For Uhoh) :IX. Hermit Arcana - Stone (For LOD again.) :X. (Wheel of) Fortune Arcana - Gutsy (For LOD once more.) :XI. Strength Arcana - Raymond :XI(T). Hunger Arcana - Pakk (For Krazyfilmer.) (He presents himself as a gentleman before he reveals his true appearance and goals in front of the Persona Club. Semi-final boss, rejoins group before dying after the final boss is killed.) :XII. Hanged Man Arcana - Swift :XIII. Death Arcana - Charles :XIV. Temperance Arcana - Ale :XV. Devil Arcana - Pranky (For LOD for the 4th time.) :XVI. Tower Arcana - Todd (For LOD again since his characters give me a lot to work with.) :XVII. Star Arcana - Giggles :XVIII. Moon Arcana - Flaky :XIX. Sun Arcana - Petunia :XX. Judgement Arcana - Flippy :XX(T). Aeon Arcana - Bella (For CV07) :XXI. The World Arcana - Britton (with the power of all the Social Links), Shadow Elimination Team :XXI(T). The Universe Arcana - The key to sealing the final boss. Personas *Britton: Futsunushi (Fool), Futsunushi-no-Kami (World), Wild Card *Hudson: Dolos, Loki, Huehuecoyotl, Wild Card (The Joker's an expansion of the Fool, thus allowing him to use the Wild Card, but his primary Personas are trickster gods and are the only ones that change into each other as his Social link goes on.) *Josh: Pan, Thoth, Apollo (They're all associated with the arts in some way.) *Beth: Victoria, Ishtar, Bast (Just picking random goddesses.) *Melody: Lilim, Succubus, Lilith (They're suductresses.) *Pierce: Acala, Kshetrapala, Yamantaka (All are Wrathful Deities.) *Savaughn: Shamash, Jupiter, Zeus (Justice gods.) *Lammy: Helen of Troy and Castor, Clytemnestra and Pollux, Anbay and Haukim and Pollux, the Gemini twins, were said to have been born with twin sisters Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra. (All of them are two people.) (The female personas are scanning personas, the male personas are combat personas.) *Sekai: Hanako, Reiko Kashima, Kuchisake-onna (All are violent female spirits.) *Webb: Gyu-Ki, Tsuchigumo, Ictinike (They're spiders.) *Stone: Asmodeus, Krishna, Chasity (During the course of the social link, Asmodeus represents Stone's lust for drugs, being Asmodeus is the embodiment of Lust. Later, the main character helps Stone get out of the addiction, represesenting Krishna, because in Hinduism, Krishna proclaims lust to be one of the sins that is a gateway to hell. Lastly, after you complete the Social Link, Stone gets out of the addiction, representing Chasity, which is the corresponding virtue to Lust.) *Gutsy: Virtus, Vishnu, Hanuman (Gods/Deities of Bravery.) *Raymond: Orpheus, Benzaiten, Benedigeidfran to Bran the Blessed (Music deities.) *Pakk: Satan, Mashit, Hassatan (At first, his Persona resembles what he looks like in The Adventures of Mark Twain, or "Comet Quest" as it's called in the UK as Satan. He looks like the the Megami Ibonroku Persona version of Satan as Mashit after completing the Social Link. He looks like the regular SMT Satan as Hassatan after his boss fight.) *Swift: Chimera, Cerberus, Mother Harlot (They're all beasts.) of them have mask-like markings around the eyes on each head's face in-game. *Charles: Matador, Thanatos, Pale Rider (All of them are Grim Reapers.) *Ale: Aka Manto (Red Cloak), Red Rider, Menhit (Aka Manto kills people in a gruesome way, while the Red Rider allowed people to kill each other in the first place, being called "War", and Menhit is a war goddess known as "she who massacres".) *Pranky: Bluetongue Lizard, Sun Wukong, Susano-o (All of them are trickster gods.) *Todd: Pride, Narcissus, Samael (Pride is obvious, Narcissus is completely full of himself, and it has even been suggested that Samael is the angelic name of Satan himself, who became full of himself.) *Giggles: Kushinada-Hime, Kikuri-Hime, Kaguya-Hime (They're all beautiful women) *Flaky: Undine, Dryad, Maia (They are shy, Maia being the shyest) *Petunia: Verminus, Hygieia, Beiwe (Verminus protected cattle from disease, Hygieia is a goddess of health, cleanliness and sanitation, and Beiwe is the goddess of the sun, spring, fertility, and sanity. After Petunia gets Beiwe, her Social Link is complete and her OCD is gotten over.) *Flippy: Mars, Ares, Wepwawet (They arewar deities.) *Bella: Nike, Nemesis, Pallas Athena (In previous Persona games, they looked like robots.) Category:Blog posts